Annabeth cheats On Percy
by Percabethforevver
Summary: The title says it! Annabeth cheats on Percy and Percy becomes a god and falls in love with a type of goddess. Please read my new story 'Percy Jackson, Demigod werewolf'
1. Cheat's, Lies, and Gods

**_So I have been reading some stories of how Annabeth cheats on Percy and Percy becomes a god and fall in love with a goddess so here is my story. Oh and if you want me to write A chaos story tell me._**

**Percy's POV**

I was walking along the beach when I heard 2 voices.

I decided to eavesdrop on them since I didn't have anything to do.

So hid behind a bush and used the ocean to hear what they were saying.

What I heard made me have mixed emotions. Anger, Sadness, and Jealousy.

"Oh Max, you are so much better then Percy."

"Yeah he's just a stuck up, aggorant, player

I looked behind the bush and saw the son of Apollo and Annabeth making out.

I backed up hoping this was just a nightmare but no such luck.

Just then I stepped on a twig and saw the two looking at me.

Annabeth just kept a smug face holding Max's hand.

I get anger rising in me and out of nowhere 5 small tornadoes were destroying everything in it's way.

I stomped my foot and a 9.8 earthquake (And trust me that's really big)

The whole camp was shrieking and screaming.

When the earthquake reached the ocean a tsalami.

I stomped back to my cabin that was now on a island in the ocean of Camp Half- Blood.

Just then my dad appeared on the other bunk.

"Hi dad" I said.

"Hello"

After a few minutes and he was still sitting on the other bunk i said "Do you need something?"

"Yes" he said.

"Ok... what do you need?"

"Your needed at a meeting on olympus in 2 minutes to decide your fate."

I gulped because my fate either means They're gonna decide if i live or not.

"Ok" i replied.

"grip my trident and i'll teleport us there" he said

I held my dad's trident and we flashed to Mount Olympus.

I kneeled down under Zeus' throne.

"Rise Perseus Jackson"

I got off my kneeling position and stood in front of Zeus.

"Perseus you have proven great fighting skills and because how you used your wish last time. we offer you godhood once more!" Zeus said. "Do you accept?"

_Why not?_ I thought _Annabeth was the reason I held back last time and the gods needed to claim their children._

_"Yes i accept your offer Lord Zeus." I said._

_"Ok" he said. _"You Perseus Jackson are now the God of the 5 elements! Fire, Water, Life, Storm, and Death" he said. (Someone told me death isnt an element and he/she is right but i cant remember the last element.)

"Step son Of Hades, Demeter, Hephaestus, and Me!"

Zeus hurtled his Master Bolt at me and I blacked out.

**Third Person's POV:**

Just then there was a gold glow around him and he started transforming.

His eye had some kind of element every 3 seconds.

His hair was still the same but with highlights red, blue, green, and purple.

**One Percy Jackson Coma Later.**

I woke up with my dad next to me.

My dad asked "Are you okay my boy?"

"Yeah how long have i passed out?" I said.

"3 months, 2 weeks, 8 hours, 6 minutes, and 4 seconds" He said.

"WHAT!" I screamed.

"That is what happened to Dionysus. Dont worry." My Dad said.

"Oh" I said.

I walked out of the infirmary after i chatted with my dad.

My dad said my palace was all the way at the end of the male section.

I teleported myself there.

_Good. At least i know how to teleport._

**_Ok there i rewrote it not much but couldnt think much._**


	2. House, and Arguments

_**Enjoy the chapter and REVIEWS PLEASE!**_

_**Percy's POV**_

My palace had 5 different sections for each element.

Fire- Kitchen

Water- Bedroom

Storm- Bathroom

Death- Living room

Life-Hallways

The Living Room was full of skulls and all the furniture was pitch black except the light.

The kitchen, well the furniture had either Hephaestus' symbol or Fire

Bathroom was painted with a lightning bolt and grey clouds.

The bedroom had a waterbed, a fish bowl and the floor is full of water and holograms of fish.

The hallway was full of plants and trees and a bit of sun beam with birds and medicine.

**Annabeth's POV**

It has been a few months since Percy has gone missing.

What have I done to him?

I told Chiron that Percy gone missing and he asked "You haven't heard the news?"

"What news" I asked/replied.

He chuckled "He is a new major god of the 5 elements Life, Death, Fire, Water, and Storm." He replied.

My mouth dropped open.

I couldn't believe he left me to become a god.

What did I do wrong?

Just then Hermes appeared in front of her gave her a note and disappeared.

I read the note _I have left you to become a god after your little make- out session tell the rest of Camp- Half- Blood I will miss them except Max. Ta- Ta! ~Percy_

I crumpled the paper and it turned into fire.

_Stupid Percy I said in my head. Time to visit Olympus._

**AT OLYMPUS**

"I need a keycard to Mount Olympus now!" I said to the security guard.

He laughed "There is no Mount Olympus"

"I am sure Athena will kill you after I tell her in my head because she is my mom."

"Oh here is your key card" he said.

I went up to the 600th floor and burst into the throne room and all the gods looked at me including Percy.

He gave me an evil glare with a thunder clouds in his eyes and gave him an Evil glare back.

He gritted his teeth and muttered "What are you doing here?"

Then in one hand he had a thunder bolt and on the other had fire.

Now his eyes had a leaf in it and it started to twinkle at first I thought that was good but then vines were growing on me.

Now all the Olympians were looking at Percy and me.

Zeus said "How did you get a thunderbolt those are mine!" and Hephaestus said "Only Leo Valdez is a fire user!"

The vines were up to my hips now.

"I said what ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Percy boomed.

Then my mom said "Let the vines go and let her speak Perseus!"

Skulls were in his eyes and they twinkled and I thought I would die but instead the vines just wiltered.

"I came to talk to you about leaving me!" I yelled.

"Oh I was the one who was cheating on their boyfriend/girlfriend!" I boomed.

He stepped off his throne and started to shrink back to his human form.

"My fatal flaw is still loyalty but that doesn't mean I can't beat you to pulp!" he threatened.

"I saved your sorry ass long enough and I am done!" he said

"Fine, you me Camp- Half blood arena today at 4!" I said

"FINE" he said

"FINE" I said

**4:00 Camp- Half Blood Percy's POV**

I had Riptide in my hands looking at Annabeth.

She was giving me an evil glare.

Everyone at Camp Half- Blood was there and some people were whispering about me.

**Next chapter coming in a few and reviews please! **


	3. Water Owls, and Fireballs

**Here comes the battle.**

**Percy's POV**

Athena gave her some of her power since I am gonna use my power.

I strike at her but she dodges it.

She summons some owls but I slice them in half I smirked at Annabeth.

"My turn" I say. I throw a fire ball above her and she says "Horrible aiming" I reply "Don't be so sure"

And the fireball falls around her forming a fire ring around her.

I have no idea that Athena could summon water owls but Annabeth did and my fire ring started to go away.

Just then she strikes at me twice and I dodge them both.

I cut her arm but it doesn't affect her much.

She gave me a glare and I started to summon some skeletal warriors' and told them to attack her.

They go attack her but Annabeth kicks two of them and break their bones.

The last one got his sword near Annabeth's neck but she grabbed the sword and flipped him and he shattered.

"How did you?" I said but got caught off because Annabeth puts her sword near my neck and said "I win"

"Not yet" i say and use a vine and grab her dagger and let the earth swallow it.

I rolled over kick her to the ground and I smirk at her.

"Your so slow sometimes." I teased.

"CHEATER!" she yelled

"There were no rules or fairness" I said.

I got the vine that sunk into the ground took the dagger and said "Looking for this?"

She stood up snatched it away from me and stomped out of the arena.

Everyone was looking at me.

They were all amazed of what just happened between the fight with me against Annabeth.

"Hi guys I missed you all but I have to leave to mount Olympus now so bye" I said.


	4. Practicing, and Maiden Goddess

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! REVIEWS PLEASE! I NEED 5 REVIEWS TO CONTINUE THE STORY!**

**Annabeth's POV**

Stupid _Percy._

He embarrassed me in front of the whole camp.

Now everyone is teasing me except my cabin.

Now that he became a god he thinks he's #1.

More like a #1 loser to me.

He is such a jerk.

I am gonna get revenge on him one day.

Stupid Max he was the reason _Percy_ broke up with me.

Right now I have to spare with Max and hopefully kill him.

**Percy's POV**

I was in the living room A.K.A Death Room practicing my powers.

Just then Artemis popped out of nowhere.

I thought she looked stunning.

Wait did I just think she was stunning?

_Yes you did _a voice said.

She saw me checking her out and she gave me a menacing look.

"Don't look at me!" she muttered.

"Yes Lady Artemis" I said while looking down.

"Zeus said that I have to train you (cough cough cough stupid cough cough)" she said.

"Touch me and I will teleport us there." She said.

"Ok" I said.

**Artemis's POV:**

When Percy touched me I started blushing madly.

**So did you love it? Hate It? Reviews please!**


	5. Poisioned Arrow, Thalia, and Artemis ?

**Here comes the 5th chapter can i get a what? Lol kiddin'**

**Percy's ****POV**

Artemis flashed us to her camp.

Instantly all the huntresses stopped, turned around and shot him.

Good thing he had the Achilles spot or else he would've died.

But 1 of the arrows shot him in his human spot and he fell down bleeding.

"Huntresses don't shoot this dim witted demi- God of the 5 elements."  
I thought i heard Artemis say.

And the next thing i knew it i blacked out.

** Artemis POV**

"Huntresses don't shoot this dim witted dem- God of The 5 elements" I said.

Just then my lieutenant Thalia said "Wait... Is that Percy?" She said while walking to him flipped him over and stared wide eyed.

"You... shot him in his mortal spot with a Poison Celestial Bronze Arrow" She said.

"Ugh... Men don't have fast reflexes as woman" i muttered. "Take him to the infirmary Thalia"

"Ok Milady" She said and took him away.

**Percy's POV**

when i woke up i saw a girl with punk hair and an arrow attached on her back.

"Wake up stupid" she said.

After my eyes went back to 20 - 20 i found out who she was. Thalia.

"Oh hi Thalia" i said.

"Kelp for brains" she insulted.

"Pinecone face" i insulted back.

"Shallop" (Shut up) she said. "Get up Artemis wants to see you."

"OK Pinecone Face" i said sticking my tongue at her.

And with that she hit me where he arrow was and i screamed in pain.

Now it was her turn to stick her tongue at me.

She grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me out of the tent.

Artemis glared at me and muttered "Your late"

"Sorry Lady Artemis" i said.

"Now time for our training Nit Wit" she said.

"Nice day too" I said sarcastically.

Artemis gave me a menacing look for saying that

**So? Love it? Hate it? I need 3 reviews to continue!**


	6. Connor, Travis, Pranks, and Revenge

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and i need 5 reviews negative or positive.**

Annabeth's POV

When i was walking to the arena and then i saw Travis & Connor and i got an idea.

I caught up to them and grabbed the shoulders and they turned around.

"What do you want Annie?" Connor asked

"Don't call me Annie and i got a job for you 2" i said

"Does it include pranking?" Travis asked.

"Sorta." i said "I need you to prank Percy so i can get revenge on him."

"What will you give us if we do it" they both asked.

I thought about it. then i got it "I will kiss you both full on the lips"

"Deal" they said at the same time.

After that i kissed them both for 3 seconds and they said "How about a rattlesnake?"

"No something bigger" i said.

"Fine then we wants another kiss" Travis said.

"Fine" i muttered and this time i kissed them both for 10 straight seconds.

"Fine how about humiliate him in front of Olympus and camp half-blood?"

"Sure" i said and laughed evilly.

**Percy's POV**

Just when i was about to say sorry to Annabeth and ask her to be his boyfriend again he finds her smooching with Travis and Connor 2x!  
**  
8:00 Third Person POV**

Annabeth, Travis, and Connor were all at the hunters camp thanks to Thalia spying on Percy with cameras waiting for an embarrassing stuff.

Just then Percy slipped and landed in Stag poop.

Annabeth, Connor, and Travis caught that on tape and started laughing.

**8:45**

Percy had just Shot an arrow when Apollo appeared and the arrow shot him.

Travis edited on the screen 'Abusive to other gods'

**9:03  
**  
Percy accidentally tripped and fell on top of Thalia face to face.

Travis put on the screen 'Percy is crushing on Hunter?"

**9:34**

Percy accidentally puked on Artemis and Connor put on the screen 'has no respect to Artemis'

**9:45**

Percy accidentally set a fire on a tree and there was no water around Connor put on the screen 'Hates Nymphs and nature spirits.

All of the humiliating clips are now on all the channels in Camp and Olympus.

**Percy's POV**

when i got back to Olympus everyone was laughing at me but i didn't know why.

I went to Watch TV and i couldn't believe it.

All the channels were about me doing embarrassing stuff.

When the credits were rolling i saw 3 names Annabeth, Travis, and Connor.

"What the f*ck" i said.

**3rd person POV**

"2 can play at this game" Percy muttered.

He teleported himself to Camp Half- Blood.

Annabeth's first.

He snuck to the Athena cabin and threw a non- feelable Lightning bolt and Annabeth's Hair was now all puffy and burnt.

Now for Travis and Connor Percy thought.

He went to the Hermes cabin and put enough fire to tan Travis to Black.

For Connor he destroyed his cameras and killed his eyes temporarily but long enough for him to worry.

That morning he as in his cabin the campers built and he heard Annabeth shriek and Travis and Connor scream.

Annabeth screamed "PERSEUS JACKSON YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

Just then i teleported myself to Chiron at the Big Hose and ask him if i can stay because Artemis let him take a day off.

When it was dinner time he put on his hood and went into the Pavilion.

Everyone was staring at him and he didn't want his identity to be found so he sat at the Hermes table.

Just then Annabeth 'Accidentally' pulled his hood off and everybody gasped.

"JACKSON!" Annabeth yelled.

Then Percy turned around and Annabeth punched him\in the face but she hurt herself.

"Stupid Achilles spell" Annabeth muttered. "What did you do to me?"

**So do you love it? Hate it? Reviews please and Pertimis next chapter! And you wanted longer I gave you . Anyway Pertimis coming soon but Percy doesn't know yet. Rick should hire me. Kiddin' This was 3 pages!**


	7. CPR?, Cheating, Tents, and Beatings

**So Pertimis for sure this chapter and 5 REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Percy's POV:**

"Wake Up Nit Wit! It is Time for Training!" Somebody yelled. {Thalia}

"Fine, Fine" I said.

I got out of the mattress put on my clothes and went out the silver tent.

I went to Artemis's tent and saw she was in her tent and she was sleeping which was unusual.

I went up to her, got electricity on my finger and shocked her and she jumped up and she tipped the tent over and we fell on each other … err … lips to lips.

**Third Person**

At first they were both shocked but after a few seconds Artemis wrapped her hands around his neck and started kissing while Percy wrapped his arms around her waist kissing until they felt like someone was watching them so they turned around and saw Thalia and Annabeth with their moths opened.

"Awwt aw awt" Was all Percy and Artemis could say.

Annabeth walked right up to Percy and slapped him square in the face and went away grabbing Thalia who was still frozen.

**Artemis's POV (Kissing Part):**

_What are you doing! _My mind said.

_Kissing him duh! _My body said.

_Then kick him out of you tent! _My mind said.

_No it feels so right! _ My body said.

_Push him away! _My mind said

_No I want more of him! _My body said.

_Push him away! People are watching! _My mind said and I turned around seeing **Annabeth** and Thalia.

**Percy's POV (Kissing part):**

_Exactly what are you doing? _My mind said

_Kissing her duh_! My body said.

_Don't you remember she can kill you after this! _My mind said.

_I have immortality! _My body said.

_She can turn you into an animal! _My mind said.

_I can turn myself back! _My body said

_You have an audience…_ My mind said.

_What? _My body said.

_Turn around._ My body said.

And that's when I saw Annabeth and Thalia shocked and Annabeth slapping me.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I stood there shocked for minutes watching them kiss.

_Ok rewind._

I knew where Percy was so I asked the gods to send me there.

I saw Thalia at archery practice and she saw me and smiled.

She walked up to me and said "You need Percy?" she guessed. I nodded and she said "follow me"

I followed her to a tipped over grey tent where I saw 2 figures.

Thalia went to the tipped over and opened the tent and her jaw dropped open.

I ran to her and asked "What?" and she pointed at the tent.

I couldn't believe what I saw.

Artemis a MAIDEN GODDESS and Percy were having a make out session.

I stood there shocked for minutes watching them shocked.

After a few more minutes Artemis broke the kiss and both of them turned to us and then they looked shocked.

I went up to Percy and slapped him right across his face and punched Artemis in the face.

"You have a stupid leader" I said to Thalia but I doubt she heard cause she was frozen there pointing.

I left away crying because none loved me now.

Max was cheating on me for the past month I've been cheating on Percy.

I found out he was making out with some girl named Jeannette.

_*****FLASHBACK*****_

_I was walking to the arena practicing slashing at dummies when I saw 2 figures kissing._

_I wanted to leave them alone so they could continue until I saw the guy was My Max._

_He had to hypnotize me with his looks and then throw my heart away._

"_YOU CHEATING BASTARD!" I yelled and all of a sudden they both looked at me._

_I ran up to them punched and slapped both of them until they were bleeding and I kicked Max in the stomach._

_He coughed up blood and called him one last time "Bastard"_

_*****END FLASHBACK*****_

**Thalia's POV:**

I unfroze from my shocked hoping it was a dream but I saw Artemis and Percy beaten up and I knew Annabeth did this.

"Y- yo – you – t – t –two- k- k –k –k – kis- kissed" I stuttered out.

_**So love it? Hate it? REVIEWS! this was like 684 words. **_


	8. Bets, Fighting, and Iris Message

**So I got 6 reviews so next chapter is right now as usual 5 REVIEWS! Oh and can people help me with the story? I need some ideas.**

**Percy's POV:**

After Annabeth slapped me, punched Artemis, and said to Thalia "You have a stupid leader" Annabeth ran away.

Annabeth was never the jealous type until now.

Thalia stuttered out "Y- yo – you – t – t –two- k- k –k –k – kis- kissed"

Artemis pushed me away and disappeared.

**Artemis's POV:**

I pushed Percy away and teleported to Aphrodite's castle.

"Ewe what happened to you Artemis?" Aphrodite said in her annoying voice.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" I yelled so loudly I bet China could hear me.

"What are you talking about?" she said innocently.

"YOU KNOW WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT. NOW ANSWER ME!"

"Fine, fine, i made you kiss Percy and added a bit feeling for Percy and messed up Annabeth's and Percy's love life" she said innocently.

"Then stop it" I said calmer.

"Fine but you don't know that you really love him" She said.

"Fine you want to bet?" I said.

"Fine" she said "If you lose then you have to marry Percy"

"Fine" I said "If you lose then you stop messing up people' love life"

She paused for a second and finally said "Deal!"

Then I teleported back to my tent where a note said

_Dear Artemis,_

_I know you don't want me at the camp anymore and you want to kick me out._

_So to save you the trouble I left your camp._

_Love Percy,_

**Aphrodite's POV**

I am so going to win this bet.

So I decided to do a little bippity boo switch up.

*Squeals*

**Percy's POV:**

I got called for duty at Camp- Half Blood so I teleported myself to the Big House and saw Chiron.

"Hi Chiron" I muttered.

"Aaa Percy how are you doing?"

"You needed me?"

"Yes my boy. Monster population has been growing but Paulus (A/N: Spelling?) can't defend them all from the Fleece."

"Ok be right back." I said and walked to the woods.

When I was on my way to the woods I bumped into Annabeth.

I gave her a menacing look and walked away.

She ran up to me and grabbed me by the wrists and turned me around.

"I'm sorry" she said and let me go.

"It's ok what about you and max?" I said curious.

"Oh the cheating bastard" She muttered.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Oh Max cheated on me with the new Aphrodite kid."

I chuckled and muttered "loser"

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"So how you doing with Artemis?" she asked with her voice very deep.

"Oh… um…" but before I could answer she kissed me.

I pushed her away and made her shadow travel all the way across camp and I exited the camp into the woods.

Just then I was face to face to about 30 Cyclops and I said "Hmm easy"

When they all came at me I flipped over 10 Cyclops as they sunk under the earth.

I burned about 5 Cyclops.

I summoned 3 skeletal warriors that killed about 10 Cyclops.

Finally the skeletons disappeared and I summoned a hurricane and the rest either drowned and disenigrated or flew across camp crashing and disenigrated.

Next I met 7 empousa which I easily sucked them and blind them with a sandstorm and well they disenigrated.

Now I saw 3 Minotaur's and I burned 1, slashed at another, and finally electrocuted the last.

**Artemis's POV:**

I was iris messaging Percy.

When I saw the IM I had a flow of jealousy go through me.

Before they could see me I slashed through the IM.

I leaned against the door and slowly fell down crying.

Just then Aphrodite appeared in front of me with a smirk and said "I win"

"Wait what?" I asked.

"I made Annabeth kiss Percy but he didn't kiss her back because he loved you too much and you were jealous which means you want him to yourself. SO ha ha I win!" she said so fast.

"Uh um uh ugh fine you win" I muttered.

She squealed and said "I got your wedding planned out" she said and ran out the door.

I teleported to Percy but I saw him and Annabeth fighting.

"Oh um hello?" I said

Both of them looked at me.

**Ok these are you choices so vote.**

**Annabeth and Percy get back together.**

**Artemis and Percy fight.**

**Artemis and Percy get married and they get how many kids?**

**Annabeth gets married with Percy and Percy divorces or stays with Annabeth.**

**Annabeth wins Percy and Percy gets amnesia. **

**So choose by review or private messaging**


	9. Replacing, Insults, and Camp Half Blood

**So the votes are in (obviously) and Percy and Artemis are getting married and are having twins. **

**Percy's POV:**

Here i am with Annabeth fighting because i rejected her kiss.

Ok so this is how the fight goes.

"How dare you reject me from a kiss!" she yelled.

"Because I am over you!" I yelled back.

"So you replaced me with Artemis!"

"Well, you replaced me with Mr. Better than me!"

"Then why did you leave me!"

"ME! Me! leave you! You dumped me for HIM!"

"Well maybe it was a good idea because you're stupid and thanks to you I was humiliated in front of the whole camp!"

"You're welcome for getting humiliated!"

"You little-"

"Bastard" I said crossing my arms on my chest.

And that is when the swords came out.

Annabeth slipped her dagger out of her pocket.

While I uncapped my pen and we fought.

After ten minutes of scratches and scars Artemis was next to us saying "Um… Hi…"

"Shut up moose face!" Annabeth yelled.

"You can't talk to her like that!" I said while sticking my sword in her arm.

"Oh yeah watch me! Stupid, piece of shit, Dumbo, asshole,worth -"

"Don't you finish that word" I said.

"WORTHLESS!" she screamed.

Then at that moment I stuck riptide through her stomach.

She felled down on her knees and her head fell on the floor.

Artemis smirked at Annabeth as she fell.

"Should I fix her?" I asked Artemis.

"Yeah right after this" She said and then kissed me.

I was to shocked like i was at the tent in the surprisingly comfortable position.

I grabbed her by the waist and she swung her arms over my neck and deepened the kiss.

After what it seemed like eternity I broke the kiss for air.

"Why did you do that?" I asked Artemis.

"Because I like you." She replied dreamily.

"Whatev- WAIT what!" I yelled.

"Nothing" she whispered.

"Did you say you like me?"

"Maybe"

"Whaaaaat"

"Just heal the girl"

"Fine" I grumbled.

I muttered in greek Περσέας μου Έλληνα θεό των πέντε στοιχείων χρησιμοποιήσει τις εξουσίες της ζωής μου για να θεραπεύσει αυτό κόρη του Αθηνά (I perseus greek god of the five elements use my life powers to heal this daughter of Athena.) Annabeth started glowing green, Riptide slipped out, and the glow faded away.

"Lets leave fast, she doesn't remember anything… Hopefully" I said grabbing Riptide then running away.

Artemis ran up to me into the woods and we teleported to the hunt.

The first thing we saw was Thalia who said, "Where have you two been?"

We both blushed furiously.

"No where" I said.

"Mmm Hmm" Thalia said.

"Go to the archery tent Perseus" Artemis said.

"You can call me Percy", I said.

"Just go" she said.

And with that I walked away from Thalia and Artemis.

**Artemis's POV:**

"I know you're in love with him," Thalia said.

"Of course I am not" I said.

"Whaat" I said even though this was a complete lie, "Of course I am not. I am a maiden and virgin goddess"

"Sure." Thalia said than ran away to the weapon tent.

_**5 reviews and please send suggestions.**_


	10. Captured, Traitor, Make Out Session

**5 REVIEW'S please OR ELSE I'M KILLING THE STORY! Oh am I'm going to edit the chapter's since I read it and it sounds stupid. Oh and Dark knight I will put your idea later in the story.**

**Percy's POV:**

While I was walking to the archery tent I got hit on the back of my head and I blacked out.

When I woke up I saw that I was chained to a wall.

The chains were glowing and celestial bronze.

"Well, Well, Well look who finally woke up" someone said.

I tried to focus on the person but my vision was blurry so all I saw was Blond hair, Blue eyes, and a scar.

I took a guess and said in a hoarse voice "Luke?"

"Hmm looks like you finally got something right." Someone else said.

"What the fuck" I said, "Where am I!"

"Oh don't worry your gonna have a great vacation _God of Elements." Luke said. "_Oh and don't even try escaping, the chains are inescapable."

I growled at him in a dangerous way that made him flinch a little bit.

Than I figured out that the other person was Annabeth and I said, "Why am I not surprised?"

But Annabeth just yelled "BRING HER IN."

2 monsters kicked in a girl with auburn hair and grey eyes and a lot of bruises.

"Artemis?" I said.

She looked at me with sad eyes and nodded.

Annabeth and Luke walked out the door and yelled, "Happy torturing!"

After a few minutes 2 more people were kicked in from monsters'.

Both were Goth and had well… black hair and pale skin.

They were both unconscious and on the floor.

After a half an hour later the Goth people woke up and looked up confused on the middle of the floor.

Artemis was on my shoulder sleeping.

"What's going on?" The guy said looking around.

"Milady?" The girl said.

"Thalia?" I question/ said.

"Percy?" Thalia (At least I think it's her.)

"Thalia?" the guy said.

"Oh hi Nico" The girl said simply.

"Ok so Thalia, Nico, Artemis, and I are trapped here?" I Asked.

"Well duh were right here." Nico said.

"Jeez lay off man."

"Couldn't you guys just teleport back?" Thalia said to us.

Artemis just shook her head and I said "No because these stupid chains are inescapable."

"Cant you pull them out the walls?" Nico asked.

"Your so dumb Death Breath." Thalia said. "They still can't use their powers or teleport after they pull the chains off."

"Wait maybe we can."

"What?" Nico and Thalia said at the same time.

"Maybe it's inescapable because theirs like something in the wall!"

"Oh" Thalia said surprised that Nico got something right and she got it wrong.

"Here goes nothing," I said as I yanked the chains out the wall and they stopped glowing.

I imagined the chains burning without hurting them.

**Third person's POV:**

A millisecond later the chains were gone and the 4 were breaking out completely forgetting about teleporting.

On the way they fought some empousi, which Nico sort of feel for their charm speak.

Some Cyclopes that had Bolts, and Trident's.

After a few thousand monsters, traps, alarms, battles, and dead ends we finally found the exit. -

After running a few miles they ended up going to Starbucks.

"What drink would you like?" the girl said to Percy a bit flirty.

"Um just a ice coffee." Percy said.

"OK um, are you single?" the girl said.

Artemis started fuming clenching her hands and met contact with the girls face.

Artemis walked out the door ignoring the stares she was getting.

The big 3 kids ran after Artemis who was bolting down the block at 80 mph.

Percy then remembered he could teleport so he told Thalia to hold on to Nico's hand so he could teleport them.

Then less than a millisecond later he teleported behind Artemis with Nico, Thalia, then grabbed Artemis who was about to get out of their hands.

"Artemis" I said turning her around though she was looking at the floor.

Thalia and Nico took their hands off of Artemis and whistled casually.

**Thalia's POV:**

"Ok this is awkward." I whispered to Nico while watching their sudden kiss that turned into a make- out session.

"Yeah good thing there aren't a lot of people here… Actually there aren't anyone here," Nico said. "I didn't know that Artemis was the jealous type"

"Shut up Nico." I said punching Nico's arm. "He is the only guy who isn't shallow in the whole world."

"Only?" Nico asked rubbing his arm where I punched him.

"Yes only." I replied.

"Should we break them up now?" Nico asked. "It's getting a bit uncomfortable watching them"

"Yeah ok." I said.

"Do you know a way without getting injured?" Nico asked.

"Hey Artemis! Zoe Nightshade returned and I'm in love with Nico." I said.

Artemis pushed Percy off and looked around for Zoe until she noticed me laughing and frowned.

Nico was now rolling on the floor laughing ignoring the cement.

**So love it? Hate it? I need ideas and reviews!**


	11. Stealing, Crying, and Yelling

**Ok hope you like this weird kissy chapter.**

**Nico's POV:**

I was on the floor laughing so hard that I couldn't breathe.

Ha-ha Thalia falls for in love with me; that is hilarious… Well I kind of have a secret crush on her…

When I stopped laughing I saw Percy and Artemis kissing again in front of me.

I looked over at Thalia who was looking the new power couple weirdly.

"That didn't work did it?" I asked Thalia.

"Well it did for 10 seconds, then they started kissing again," Thalia said with her voice going lower.

"Yeah this is just weird," I said.

"Want to go back to Starbucks?" She said.

"Sure I'll get Percy's wallet" I replied.

"Ok" she said.

Percy's wallet was sticking out of his pants so I walked up grabbed it and ran to Thalia.

"Got it," I said.

"Ok let's go," she said.

**Percy's POV:**

After about 20 minutes (Hey were gods, we can hold our breath up to 2 hours.

I looked around and asked Artemis "Where's Thalia and Nico?"

"Don't know, all I heard was back and wallet." She replied.

After I heard wallet I put my hands in my pockets to look for my wallet but it wasn't there.

"Darn it!" I said, "They stole my money!"

**Artemis's POV:**

I giggled at Percy since my hunter and her cousin stole his wallet.

"Did you just giggle?" Percy said.

"Yeah, deal with it." I said

"Ok" he said unsure. "Anyway where did they take my wallet?"

"Um they said back so… Starbucks?" I said/ questioned.

"The place where you punched the girl because you were _jealous?_" he teased.

"Shut up" I said. "Lets go back to Starbucks."

"Ok" he said as we snapped our fingers and teleported there.

"Hi lady Artemis; had fun sucking on Percy's Face?" My lieutenant teased.

Percy and I blushed.

**Percy's POV:**

I blushed at Thalia's comment when I heard Nico snicker.

"What are you snickering at Death Breath?" I said.

"You and Artemis sucking on each other's faces" He said.

Just when I was gonna say something a silver arrow shot next to Nico by a cm.

"What was that for?" Nico said to Artemis.

"Shut up boy," Artemis said.

Nico slouched in his chair and started sulking.

"Hopefully that looks like a toy arrow to the mortals." I whispered.

Just then I heard a voice that was at the dungeon.

"Percy?" Annabeth said.

"BRB" I said to Nico and Thalia.

"Come with me Arty." I said

I grabbed her arm and teleported us along with Annabeth.

"What do you want?" I said to Annabeth at my two-story castle while holding a fireball.

"Please, please, please take me back." Annabeth cried.

"AFTER YOU PRATICALLY CHEATED ON ME AND KIDNAPPED ME WITH LUKE!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry I was just lost and Luke said that he could heal my heart and start a family but then he said that if I break anything or ruin any of his plans then he will kill me badly!" Annabeth cried even more.

"NO YOU ALREADY ARE OUT OF MY LOVE LIFE NOW GO AWAY OR DIE!" I yelled.

**Artemis's POV:**

**In the mind of Artemis:**

Owe, my ears.

But still this Chase girl is trying to get _my _Percy!

Cant this stupid spawn of Athena see that Percy isn't in love with her anymore!

Percy's mine mine MINE!

HUMPH!

**Back to reality:**

"Lets go Artemis" My Percy said.

"Ok" I said.

A second later we were sitting with Nico and Thalia in Starbucks.

(A/N Artemis seems a little… No a lot of OOC. I will explain later)

"What happened?" Thalia said.

"Oh just yelling here and there" I said

"Hey do you guys do when you got kidnapped?"

"Yeah" Thalia and Nico both said at the same time.

"You remember Luke and Annabeth right?" Percy said.

Both of them paled and nodded their heads.

"Well they both kidnapped you and hit you."

"Wait Annabeth!" Thalia yelled as everybody in the shop looked at her weirdly.

"Talk lower and yes that slut who broke up with Percy" I said to them.

"She kidnapped us?" Nico said.

"Yeah just like me and Artemis" Percy said.

"They whipped us and tortured us." I said.

"Wow they're stupid" Nico said. "Why would they torture us when were knocked out? We can't even feel anything."

"I don't know Nico, I don't know."

**Votes of how Percy marries Artemis**

**Percy asks Artemis to go on a date with her hen proposes**

**Percy asks Hephaestus to make a ring then ask Artemis to come over**

**Percy and Artemis make out then Percy proposes.**

**Percy and Artemis gets babies then Percy proposes after the baby is born.**

**Percy proposes at the beach with Artemis.**

**VOTE VOTE VOTE **


	12. Kissing and Planning Read AN

** I am so srry I haven't updated it in a long time.**

**Annabeth's POV:**

Dang it.

I thought Luke and my plan would work to kidnap Percy, then bait Artemis, then bait Thalia, which is gonna bait Nico and hopefully bait the hunters.

And our plan was ruined by that damn stupid Percy!

**Percy's POV:**

So I just finished my god training yesterday and now I'm in the Throne Room gonna turn into a Major god since I was just a Minor god in my throne in the back.

(Courtesy of me after the Giant War)

"Percy Jackson you are now the Major God of the 5 elements!" Zeus yelled and hurtled his master bolt at me (again)

Luckily I didn't pass out again into a coma (again) instead I absorbed the bolt and it went out my back to Zeus.

I started to look in the- mid 20's and I started to aura started to grow until it stopped.

Everyone looked at me shocked. Even Zeus was looking at me weirdly.

"What?" I said "Did I do something wrong?"

**Artemis' POV**

_Wait, No one was able to absorb the Master Bolt without passing out._

**Aphrodite's POV**

_OMG he is so hot and powerful especially since he absorbed that bolt. Maybe I should make him fall for me._

**Athena's POV:**

**(\_/) Like a dead rabbit**

** (o.0) in the headlights.**

** (_) Hahahahahahahaha**

**Back to Percy's POV:**

"How did you..." Zeus started "Anyway to make the counsil eaqual Hestia you are now back in the Olympians." "Welcome 13th and 14th Olympians!"

* * *

**•••••••••••••••••••••The Next Morning••••••••••••••••••••••••**

When I woke up the next I saw a Auburn haired girl sleepng on my chest peacefully.

I gently got out of bed and put Artemis' head on the white pillow.

I kissed hed forehead then got my close and headed for the bathroom to take a bath.

When I got out the shower I saw Artemis there twirling her hair with her finger.

"Morin' Percy" She mumbled.

"Morning my huntress" I said pecking her lips.

"Aww is that all I get in the morning?" She said sadly.

"Fine" I said.

I kissed her wrapping my hands arms around her waist while she wrapped her hands around my neck while a free hound through my hair.

We broke apart after 1 and a 1/2 hour of french kissing.

"Better?" I said asking her.

She just nodded and got dressed.

I was sitting there on the bed pondering how Annabeth was doing.

**Meanwhile: **

****Mwahahahahahahahahahaha

He will feel my wraith!

*Cue evil laugh*

**Sorry this isn't much so don't review but it's short because i'm having the possibly 2nd to last chapter tonight.**

**Oh and Percy Jackson, Demigod werewolf is coming out tomorrow.**


	13. Kidnapped and Finished

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEACE READ MY NEW STORY 'Percy Jackson, Demigod werewolf' and if I get 1.k views then I will update right away.**

**Unknown POV:**

"Master the attack is ready" my lieutenant.

"Good, good" I said then laughed evilly. "THE GOD'S WILL FALL AND I SHALL RULE THE WORLD!"

**Percy's POV:**

"Hi Artemis want to go meet at the beach at noon?" I said in her head.

"Sure" she said back.

**Meanwhile… (3****rd**** POV) **

A black portal opened up and a man stepped through with swirly black and white eye, and with 2 goons with him with the same eyes.

Only three gods were on Olympus, Poseidon, Hestia, and Aphrodite.

The 3 gods looked at the man with horrified faces.

Poseidon said slowly "Hypnkonm" (OC this is Shadow Knight Destroyer's idea I give him full credit.)

"Yes, now hand us Perseus and we will kill you later." Hypnkonm said.

"He died over a 100 years ago" Poseidon said.

"Don't smart mouth me Poseidon you know what I'm capable of." Hypnkonm said.

"I will not tell you," he said.

"Fine" Hypnkonm said sliding out his sword.

"ATTACK" Poseidon yelled.

Hestia started to shoot fire at one of he goons while Aphrodite charm-spoke another and Poseidon was shooting icicles at Hypnkonm but he slashed at all of them in half or shattered them.

Finally Hypnkonm looked Poseidon strait in the eye and he was in a trance soon it passed on to Aphrodite and Hestia.

"You three will capture the Son of Poseidon and bring hum back here." Hypnkonm ordered. "Dismissed."

**Percy's POV **

Artemis and I were on the beach when all of a sudden someone froze Artemis into a ice cube and when I was about to melt her a fire came through the middle of us and I was knocked out cold….

**Love it? Hate it? This was the last chapter, Book 2 Is coming next in 2 days.**

**AND READ 'PERCY JACKSON DEMIGOD WEREWOLF' and I might make it today or tomorrow.**


	14. Chapter 14

Soory but I'm canceling the story but I'm rewriting it on my new account pertamistogetherandforeverto morrow


End file.
